Behru cesik/Vocabulary
Behru alphabetical order (page will be rearranged later) k,g,x,gh,h,ng,a c,j,sh,zh,ñ,y,r,e,i t,d,s,z,n,l p,b,f,v,m,w,o,u Verbs lón: to be (at a place), there is/are Verbs of motion (Málakango cèdzole) Note: infinitive is used for ease of translation. Behru has no infinitive) mála: to move yùl: to walk nèb: to run kòt: to fly còr: to cross over, to overcome kát: to raise kádla: to float, rise mùn: to lower mùl: '''to sink '''zén: to go''' tòzén:' to come jl`to: to climb dére: to carry, to hold dúm: to stack, pile up hlép: to pack up, contain hlébzo: box, container cák: to set down, to put down shrán: to throw away, remove, shránlu: to be exiled, shunned yáp: to slide yábla: to slide, become lost hwègu: to leave behind hwowègu: to be forgotten, ignored hngát: to put down, set down ròp: to follow, go along ñèng: to chase, pursue wégi: to turn, revolve '''gyàj: '''to turn, change directions '''tògyàj: '''to turn around, return byùt: to press forward, oppose, go against nága: to flee, run away, escape tòk: to flip, invert tò-: reverse- ksùra: to spin ksùla: to be spinning tfèr: to knock over '''cèl' to fall cèm: to drop kyòl: to shake rwát: to throw bu bòsha: to stop bu tsél: to start dòn: to push xém: to pull mén: to flow mùl: to overflow, to spill out mùr: to cause to spill, to lose, to waste yùt: to take, grab byòk: to give, hand to ngyòba: to get, recieve túsha: to pluck, grab, remove, take out túja: 'to leave túña: to pull, draw out, open túca: to pull, drag túshka: to pull apart, rip tújre: to take off, remove kyòt: to put in, insert kyèdl: to enter kyòn: to stab, embed inside kyòña: to close kyòca: to push kyòtka: to squeeze, crush kyòjre: to put on wùbe: to live, dwell ''(verbs in bold are intransitive by default, and have no transitive form. The itmarker l is removed from all endings.) Verbs that change the object hyép: to eat fùt: to drink zhása: to change zòt: to break, split open lwóm: to heat dwén: to cool dázo: to freeze yòl: to melt ját: to break apart mák: to crush, destroy mágla: to collapse shúk: to make bòl: to confuse bòlla: to become confused, lost sáro: to arrange, order, organize jèr: to burn (to ashes), to set fire kyát: to cook, singe, burn, toast dwúbe: to boil, cook hyék: to knot, tie, weave hyégla: to cross, intersect dàr: to mess up, tangle, ruin hrèp: to stretch gòng: to squeeze wóro: to mix together xyùla: to clean, polish, wash mòt: to wash, bathe byék: to disturb, interrupt ñép: to seperate, share, take apart hwòng: to divide, isolate hwòngzo: wall màr: to attach, add on myùk: to make wet hwèra: to dry tsùk: to crumble, make into dust shér: to make dirty, foul shél: to become dirty shézo: filth byúdu: to glue, paste '''dzék: '''do drift apart, seperate, go different ways, differentiate, spread across '''céra: to grow stiff, stale, stagnate, age màt: to calm down, become peaceful br´sa: to weave, interconnect, fuse hwán: to blow hwálu: to be windy ghúza: (direction) to award (to) bàn: to defeat, beat, win cút: to constrain, tighten ghèng: to rot, decay, fall apart ghèt: to wear down, round out Verbs that decribe feelings and perceptions(hmèngka bu cèdlun higzë`ngo cèdzole) bu cét: to like bu már: to give up, quit, stop doing bu nòl: to be considered as, seen to be as bu jùp: to agree bu hmèn: to think, to feel, to beleive (that) bu máya: to hope (for) bu shún: to think (about) gòt: to rule, control gòdlun: powerful, strong bu yába: to name, label bu shùm: to talk (about) sám: to see sáhmen: eye kyòt: to hear kyòsen: ear gék: to smell géxen: nose vún: to taste vúhnen: tongue dóla: to feel (physically) bu cán: to enjoy, partake in bu ngùk: to hate, despise ngùgla: to be angry bu hmádu: to sense, anticipate bu gòru: to envy, long for bu dàm: to love, adore bu tép: to serve, work for mòzu: to obscure, make unclear, fog up my''ò''zu: to be unclear, obscured, foggy cál: to be happy, rejoice bu dèp: to fight for, compete bu jùce: to argue (about) bu kwàdo: to answer, reveal, solve bu xót: to deserve, earn vùde: to buy pxán: to sell bu téng: to understand, know bu nùr: to be confused (by) gzáp: to count hñúzha: to reward Verbs describing a property mòr: to warm: mòlu warm lyòr: to lengthen lyòr:long cáne: to widen, free cánelu: wide nìk: to shorten nìglu: short fòt: to narrow, confine, choke, restrict fòdlu: narrow myùra: to thicken, gain weight myùralu: thick, heavy, stout hwóshu: to strain, exceed capacity hwóshalu: heavy ghám: to drift, float ghámlu: light méb: to shrink méblu: small mása: to support, withstand másalu: strong yáp: to wither away, grow fragile, become barren yáblu: weak, skinny gòp: to grow, increase gòblu: large, massive (bu) dázhu: to be passionate about, to blush dázhulu: passionate, intense, blushing dázhukshélu: red kshén: to color, slightly alter kshék: color kshél: to be tinted (bu)' zúfe': to be disinterested, apathetic about zúfelu: , apathetic, bored zúfekshélu: white xùwe: to fluorish, grow, become lively, xùwelu: green, young xùwekshélu: green cát: to become sick, grow pale cádlu: blue, pale, sick hmòn: '''to shine, glow hmònlu: shiny, bright '''yùn: '''to fade yùlu: dark, gloomy brét: to cover bu dèt: to look like bu (object) dèt: to order to other verbs (rùnacèdlun higzòwe) '''dék: '''to work, be productive, function =Nouns= Kinship nouns mother náwa father báwa daughter kùm son cèm brother tséng sister cóng husband ryòm wife kl`m aunt céng uncle tséng cousin myòt grandfather básan grandmother násan neice còt nephew tsòt Animals and people Shún: Person yón: man yó: male vén: woman vé-: female dòn: child dò-: little, young tsú(ka,ma) one's child múk: dog cat: jwòja ñàwa bird gr`k: insect fish: ghl`p Plants Tree krèla The sky plants: grass shèdmik shrub, plant dásl bush, thicket cèpo flower byóna leaf: hwót stem,stalk: gér trunk: kùt branch: dzék bud: ghùmu root: vùt Terms for geography múgha: stream myék: river mòk: ocean, sea, large body of water sép: pond, lake mùr: land, region Substances water myéng air fùmik fire tsúmik flame: tsúp earth, soil: káng ground, base, the world: màro dust: káke (always plural) metal bzéng zhèbzéng: money zhèk: precious thing zhèng: precious substance zhè-: valuable oil gyùng butter, lard, solid oils: dázogyùng meat jòmik stone kr`dmik ice dázmik dázo- indicates frozen thing snow dâ´ze (always plural) cloth br´zmik juice myùmik Man-made things féde: town, village Parts of the body head:gár chest: bùse arm: néca hand: tsáp leg: dzép foot: tòk belly: gòt eye sáhmen ear kyòsen nose géxen mouth vúhnen neck: zùra finger, toe: páje nail,claw: ksùl (a) hair: fyúdo bone: pádmik blood: sèmik guts: ryéng flesh, muscle: bvùng Phenomena, weather and the heavens cloud: hyábu wind: hwál fog: mòzu '''to rain: kèm to storm: bzén sun: nóra moon: básr star: shùde (a)light: zrùco frost: ksék night: méde dawn: shèn shè- morning: clúr clú- day: vyáng vyá- evening: zwèzha zwè- dusk: jòr jò- shadow: làk to shade: làr to reflect: hl`t mirror hl`dzo Abstractions color: shape, form: mábo thing: zò or -zo act: kà or -ka place: tsék origin: ngáp time: yér destination: nòsha north: yùhnik south: hmòhnik east:kádlahik west: mùhlik exactly, precisely: dzù- point: dzùk most (noun prefix): he- more (noun prefix): ho- least (noun prefix): ne- less (noun prefix): no- final, last: gò- This(nearby) sù-, sùk here: sùtsék that(far off but in view) yù-, yùk there: yùtsék that(out of view) ghù-, ghùk there: ghùtsék Category:Behru language family (b'iwro skiun tuatahikane)